


The Story of a Changed Man

by KaliFreya



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 14:06:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20931467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaliFreya/pseuds/KaliFreya
Summary: Aaron Bennet is a reporter for the Mystic Falls Herald when he runs into millionaire Damon Salvatore. When he asks for an interview he doesn't expect a story of how love changed the mans life forever. This story was brought over from my other account on fanfiction! It's been a couple of years since I wrote it and decided to revamp it...ha...get it? XD. This is an AU where there are no vampires but still set in the same setting.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! This is a story I wrote back in high school and have been wanted to fix it up a bit and I decided I wanted to share this story on more platforms! :) I'm excited to post my first full story that I have written with the intent on sharing with everyone! Let me know what you think and I hope you enjoy! :)

It was a nice autumn day in November and Damon Salvatore was sitting on the bench at the park watching the children running about. He couldn’t help but smile watching them swing on swings, going down slides, flying kites…so full of youth and innocence. A frown dawns his face. He spends most of his time at the park these days enjoying the view and sound of laughter. He found the sound calming as it washes over him.  
Damon was about to take another sip from his coffee when he felt eyes on him. Turning his head, Damon noticed a man watching him a few feet away. He looked to be in his mid to early twenties with neatly trimmed hair styled back slightly with some gel. The man met Damon’s eyes and Damon could see the curiosity behind those topaz eyes. It wasn’t until the man shifted nervously at being caught staring that Damon noticed a notebook and pencil in one of his hands.  
After a few moments of hesitation, the man cautiously walked over to Damon.  
“Sorry to interrupt sir, but are you the Damon Salvatore? The millionaire?” The man asked.  
Damon looked at him warily, “Depends.”  
“Oh sorry, my name is Aaron Bennet. I-I’m a reporter for the Mystic Falls Herald.” The man stuck out his hand clumsily. Damon couldn’t help but smile at Aaron’s overzealous response and shook his hand.  
“Nice to meet you Mr. Bennet. To answer your question, yes, I am Damon Salvatore.”  
“I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to be an annoying reporter that follows people around, but I need a good story. I’m barely keeping my job and I think that if I did a good story maybe my boss might give me a break. It would only be a few questions…” Aaron said in a rush. He was afraid Damon would cut him off and not want anything to do with him. However, to his utter surprise, Damon chuckled.  
“I don’t mind. So, what questions do you have?” Damon asked.  
It took Aaron a minute to process that he was given permission to interview the Damon Salvatore…willingly! He had heard horror stories of other reporter’s encounters with the man; how they had deemed him impossible to get anything other than a sarcastic response in reply. Aaron quickly pulled himself together not sure how long Damon’s rare display of compliancy would last.  
Aaron cleared his throat and asked his first question, “So, you just turned 30 last week, right?  
“Yes, that is correct.” Damon said with a smile.  
“And you just donated another large amount of money to charity and was the main benefactor in the construction of new parks all around the area?” Aaron asked.  
“Right again.” Damon said with the same smile plastered on his face.  
“If you don’t mind me asking…what changed? Only a few months ago you were partying and drinking. Now you go to charity events and visit hospitals. That’s a drastic change in character.” Aaron pointed out.  
“Have you ever been in love? Ever had someone that you would change and be anything for?” Damon asked. His eyes held a wisdom to them that went beyond what his age would suggest.  
Aaron was slightly confused, “umm…no I don’t believe I have.”  
“How old are you Mr. Bennet?” Damon asked the young reporter.  
“Umm…. I’m 23, sir.” Aaron spluttered. He wasn’t used to being the one receiving the questions.  
“You still have time. You’re young…” Damon laughed. “Look at me! I’m only 30 and I’m acting like I’m 100.”  
Damon sighed. “It feels like it sometimes. Like you’re older than what you really are. Be careful not to grow up too fast, it’s a blessing and a curse. You want to hold onto as much innocence as you can before life snatches it away.”  
Aaron just sat there. His notepad held loosely in his hand completely bare of any writing. It had not crossed his mind to be taking notes, only to listen to what the older man was saying.  
“Sorry, but I still don’t know what this has to do with the change.” Aaron redirected the conversation.  
“Everything,” Damon answered animatedly. “Can I tell you a story Mr. Bennet?”  
Once again this was not what Aaron had expected and was taken aback, “O-of course Mr. Salvatore.”  
“Before we start, I want you to call me Damon from now on. Mr. Salvatore sounds too…formal.” Damon requested.  
“Of course,” Aaron agreed. “As long as you call me Aaron. Seems only fair.”  
Damon laughed, “Deal. Hmmm where to begin, where to… I guess my story begins early summer…”


	2. chapter 2

“Hey Damon! How’s it goin’ mate? This place has been boring since you left.” Klaus called as he spotted Damon making his way over to the bar.  
“Awe, did your British behind miss me?” Damon teased taking a seat next to his friend.  
“Heh, you wish,” Klaus scoffed. “You’re too sober mate! I don’t think I’ve ever seen you without an ounce of Bourbon in your system.”  
Damon groaned, “I had to be sober for my big meeting. My father and his group of killjoys were lecturing about me not spending my money wisely. I’ll have you know I use my money very wisely,” Damon said then turned to the bartender. “Hey, you! The counter in front of me is empty! I know I was gone for two weeks but the rules have not changed. One phone call and I can get you fired.”  
The bartender was a blonde man wearing the typical Mystic Grill uniform. He was leaning against the bar talking to a woman with long brunette hair that reached her midback. Damon couldn’t quite make out her features; her hair obscuring his view of her face. Damon’s attention turned away from the brunette as the bartender jolted up and ran to attend Damon.  
Klaus snorted, “Glad to see your attitude hasn’t changed. You still have that Salvatore flare. We need you around mate. Things have gotten too calm. Your brother has been riding me about how I need to be more of a gentleman.”  
“Ah, St. Stefan. I apologize for my brother. He is almost the exact opposite of me.” Damon said.  
The bartender returned with a look of distaste on his face.  
“Here you are, sir.” He said with an emphasis on the word sir before walking away as fast as he could.  
Damon took the glass and downed it in one gulp, wincing slightly as the burning feeling made its way down his throat. He took this time to study everything around him, a rush of nostalgia hit him. Not much has changed since he left.  
Suddenly Klaus nudged Damon’s arm and nodded towards the brunette from earlier who was talking to the bartender.  
“What do you say to picking up those two? It’s been a while since you and I tag team.” Klaus stated. Looking over again Damon was surprised to note that the brunette was not alone. On the other side of her sat a pretty, blonde hair girl turned toward them as she talked to the brunette next to her. Damon had not noticed her before and wondered how long she had been sitting there. Looking closer at the blonde he noticed she was close to tears. Ah, a sad girl at a bar, easy target no wonder why Klaus picked her out from all the other girls pining in their direction.  
“You’re pathetic,” Damon scoffed but began to stand up anyway. Klaus chuckled as he swung back his shot and made his way over to the two girls with Damon.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

"I don't know Matt maybe I should just not tell Jeremy. I mean I don't want him to worry you know? I mean with our parents…I just think this would be too much." Elena said talking to Matt and Caroline. It seemed like forever since the last time she hung out or even went anywhere near alcohol. She still didn't drink but she wasn't going to make Caroline stop with her.  
Elena just got back from the hospital to find out she had developed lung cancer. She never personally smoked but before her parent's deaths, she went to several parties filled with smokers and drinkers alike. Now not only were her parents dead as a result of Elena's habit of going to parties, but she had developed cancer as well. Elena didn't know how to break it to Jeremy. It would crush him. She was the only family that he had left and because of her carelessness, he would once again have to pay for her actions. Now she had to figure out how to tell her only family left that soon he'll be all on his own.  
"You should tell him. Let him enjoy the last few months he has with you and make them count. It would just make it worse by not telling him and then having him find out some other way." Matt said with damp eyes.  
Caroline next to her was close to bursting out crying as well but held it together for Elena.  
"You know what? I think Matt’s right we shouldn't waste time feeling sorry for ourselves or with tears. We should enjoy life while we can. And be warned I plan on spoiling you like crazy and there will be no objections from you." Caroline said finally getting over the tears and acting more like herself.  
"I like the sound of that." A smooth velvety voice came from right behind Elena. With a gasp she spun around to come face to face with the bluest eyes she has ever seen. The look on his face was one of surprise and awe but was quickly hidden by a cocky and confident mask. His hair was as black as a raven and slightly messy as if he had just woken up. He smirked and winked at Elena. Elena quickly let out the breath she didn't even realize she was holding.  
"And what exactly do you like about it?" Elena asked with a hint of defiance and sounded a bit defensive much to her dismay.  
"Well, a pretty girl like you deserves to be spoiled." The mystery man said leaning against the counter.  
"Is that so? And what makes you say that?" Elena asked with more confidence.  
The stranger shrugged, "Just seems right."  
"Well thanks for the insight, I'll forever keep that in mind, but unless you have something else you want to say to me, I was in the middle of a conversation," Elena commented back.  
"Well, it's going to be hard unless you want to talk to yourself." The stranger said triumphantly.  
Confused Elena looked at her two friends. Matt was somewhere off waiting tables and Caroline next to her seemed to be in a deep conversation with a guy with a British accent. So much for support, Elena thought to herself and sighed. Turning back to the stranger she crossed her arms and looked into his blue eyes.  
"Ok, so you successfully corrupted my friend now what do you want?" Elena asked getting slightly annoyed now she didn't want to play any games. She had more important things to worry about right now.  
The stranger seemed slightly taken aback. "Well, how about you and your friend come over to my place tonight we can have fun and I'll show you how to get spoiled." He said his smirk returning to his face and he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.  
Elena didn't know what came over her. She didn't know if it was the stress of the new diagnosis of cancer or just the overall cockiness of this stranger, but Elena found her hand finding its way to his face with a loud SLAP!  
Everyone turned around to try and find the source of the noise. The stranger just stood there looking shocked and put his hand over the now red cheek.  
"If you'll excuse me, I have to go now and I don't want to see you follow," Elena snapped at the stranger. "Caroline I'm leaving now."  
"Oh, I have to go. It was nice meeting you Klaus." Elena could hear her friend say.  
"The pleasure was all mine, sweetheart." The man with the British accent replied.  
With that Elena and Caroline walked out of the grill and to their car. The whole way home the only thing Elena could think about was the nerve of that man.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wait she slapped you?" Aaron laughed. He could hardly imagine any woman slapping Damon Salvatore.  
Damon chuckled fondly remembering the day, "Yep, right on the cheek and it was a good hit too. I felt it for days after."  
"Okay, so a girl turned you down. I hardly believe that is the reason for your drastic change." Aaron replied.  
"No, I believe it would take more than a good smack from a girl to change me," Damon said mysteriously. "However, the girl herself…she made all the difference."  
"Okay, so what happened next," Aaron asked getting into the story already. He was such a kid at heart.  
"Next? Well, I went after her of course." Damon said and continued his story…


End file.
